Creativity Wiki:Policy/General Policies
These policies apply to all users. They cover general user conduct and basic Wiki rules. Also be sure to read over the wiki's list of community guidelines. Changes to these policies should be proposed and discussed on the talk page. General Rules These are the general rules of the Creativity Wiki. If these rules are broken, warnings and/or bans will be given out, as specified. Vandalism of any kind is prohibited. ::* A minor violation can be characterized as a small change of wording. This will result in an unannounced warning. ::* Blanking the page or removing a significant amount of it will result in a block time of one (1) day. ::* Vandalism of the Main page or any of its templates is an automatic three (3) day block time. If a page is created on a topic already covered with different spelling it is up for immediate deletion or a #REDIRECT. Also if a page is created with Vandalism it is also up for immediate deletion. ::* If the title of the page contains vandalism, the user who made the page will receive a block time of three (3) days. ::* If a page is created with vandalism, the user who made the page will receive a block time of three (3) days. Any empty page created after this policy takes effect will be deleted. Pages created before that point may and should be flagged by users with . If, after one month, the page does not have at least three facts on it (in complete sentences!), it will be deleted. Blocks will escalate in severity if multiple offenses are committed. General Admins like Wikia admins, janitors, and helpers may use discretion when blocking a user, as that user may or may not be doing cross-wiki vandalism. Sock puppetry is prohibited: ::*The general rule is one editor, one account; bots are an exception, but bot ownership must be clearly stated on the bot userpage. ::*Do not use multiple accounts to mislead, deceive, or disrupt; to create the illusion of greater support for a position; to stir up controversy; or to circumvent a block. ::*Do not ask friends or family to create accounts to support you. ::*Exemptions to this rule may be granted so long as only one registered account is used to access and edit the wiki at any one time, and as long as it is clearly stated on the account userpages that the accounts are linked. Please contact an administrator for further conditions regarding this rule. ::*Violation of this policy will result in a block (possibly permanent) against the "main" account, and permanent blocks for all inappropriate socks. Communication Features Administrators Administrators from this Wiki are marked by 'voice' status and have a + in front of their name. They are able to kick or ban users who do not follow the policies set above. A kick is a temporary removal from the channel and serves as a warning. A ban can have a limited duration or be indefinite, depending on the severity of the case and any past action taken against the user. The duration of a ban will correspond roughly to the existing policies on blocking users from the Wiki. Forums The Creativity Wiki policy on Forums. #Advertisement to other sites and wikis is prohibited. Linking to other sites in regular conversation is acceptable. #Links to any inappropriate site/webpage are completely forbidden. The wiki must remain appropriate for a general audience. #Trolling, flaming, etc. is also prohibited. Doing so will result in a block time of 3 days. Repeated offenses will result in a longer or indefinite block. #Spamming is not allowed. Doing so will result in a block time of 3 days, to an indefinite block, based on the severity of the spamming, or its persistence. #General misuse of the Forums will result in a warning, block from the Forums, or a block from the wiki, depending on the severity of the situation. This Forums Policy has taken effect as of 10 April 2013. Category:Important